


campanella

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Selamat hari HataJitsu!!!, Semi-historical?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Hatano dan Jitsui hanya bertukar informasi dan janji.





	campanella

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **campanella © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

Hatano menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter sebelum mencapai pintu renta sebuah kapel tua. Kedua manik cokelat yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang tampak malas itu pun memperhatikan dalam diam tatkala hari perlahan-lahan menyambut kedatangan sang malam yang pula membawa kesunyian dalam dekapannya.

Pintu kapel berderit dengan sangat menyeramkan ketika Hatano mendorongnya. Tubuhnya kemudian dibawa masuk menuju bilik pengakuan dosa tanpa pikir panjang. Ia duduk dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada siku, memosisikan dirinya sebagai seorang pendosa yang hendak meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan—meski tujuannya tidaklah demikian.

Hatano membuat dua ketukan dengan jari telunjuknya dan tak lama, dua ketukan yang sama terdengar sebagai balasan—tanda jika Hatano bisa memulai.

“Satu delapan satu dua empat kosong, petunjuk nomor 21 diterima[1],”Hatano mengawali. Sorot pandangnya menelisik di antara kisi-kisi sekat untuk menemukan seseorang dengan tudung hitam tengah mendengarkannya di balik sana, “Wilayah operasi dibagi menjadi dua bagian, selatan dan utara Rawa Pripet. Angkatan udara sebagai pendukung. Angkatan laut dikerahkan untuk menjaga garis pantai Jerman dengan pertimbangan adanya kemungkinan serangan dari Baltik.”

Hatano mendengar tiga ketukan pelan— _informasi diterima, lanjutkan_.

“Persiapan tengah dilakukan. Hingga saat ini sekitar empat ratus ribu pasukan sudah berada di perbatasan Romania-Soviet dan jumlah akan terus bertambah. Pengawasan udara wilayah Soviet dilakukan dalam Operasi _Luftwaffe_ [2],” Hatano menarik napasnya, “Satu lima kosong lima empat satu adalah penentu. Penyerangan Jerman terhadap Soviet telah diputuskan.”[3]

Ia menutup dengan mengetuk jari telunjuknya satu kali— _laporan selesai_.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hatano terdiam di tempat. Ia menunggu. Dengan hasil yang Hatano dapatkan kali ini, apa lagi perintah yang akan ia dapatkan? Apa lagi misi yang harus ia kerjakan?

Terdengar suara embus napas panjang di seberang Hatano yang menjadi pembuka tanggapan, “ _Führer_ … nekat sekali, eh?”

Sejenak, Hatano sempat tersentak ketika mendengar suara orang yang berperan sebagai penerus informasinya bukanlah Amari.

“Kukira aku tengah berbicara dengan Amari.” Ujar Hatano, “Ternyata itu kau, Jitsui.”

Jitsui—pemuda yang ada di balik sana—mendengus geli, “Amari-san sedang dikirimkan untuk misi lain. Aku ada di sini untuk menggantikannya.” Pembicaraan mereka yang sempat teralihkan kembali diluruskan, “Baru dua tahun penandatanganan pakta non-agresi[4], kurasa? Dan Jerman sudah berani bergerak. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hatano-san?”

“Seperti katamu tadi, nekat.” Balas Hatano cepat.

“ _Deshou_?” Jitsui terkekeh. Kesunyian kapel membuat suara sang pemuda terdengar nyaring dan sedikit bergema. Lalu kekehannya mereda, “Omong-omong, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu.”

“Oh?” Sebelah alis Hatano naik, “Mengenai?”

Jitsui lebih dulu memberi jeda sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Hatano, “Kosong tujuh kosong satu empat satu, _gu_ _n_ _bi ni_ _k_ _ansuru_ _s_ _hiken_ ... memorandum yang berisi gagasan beserta pernyataan perang terhadap Amerika Serikat telah disampaikan.”[5]

Manik Hatano refleks membulat. Meski pijakan kakinya sekarang berada jauh dari tanah air, segala informasi terkini yang berkaitan dengan Jepang (dan hubungannya dengan negara lain) masih tetap ia peroleh.

Musim gugur 1940, Hatano mendapat informasi jika Jepang menginvasi daerah Indochina-Prancis dan memutus penyaluran senjata serta bahan bakar bagi Cina. Atas tindakan tersebut, Amerika Serikat memberi peringatan dengan menghentikan ekspor pesawat dan suku cadangnya terhadap Jepang. Bagi Jepang, keputusan tersebut dianggap tidak bersahabat dan sepertinya memorandum yang disebutkan oleh Jitsui merupakan langkah yang akan pemerintah Jepang ambil sebagai perlawanan.

“Perang terhadap Amerika Serikat ...” Hatano mengulang. Lantas kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding kayu, “Jadi ... Amari diutus ke sana, huh?”

Jitsui mengiyakan kemudian meneruskan, “Laksamana sudah melakukan persiapan dengan Armada Gabungan[6]. Meskipun begitu, kelihatannya Kaisar sendiri belum memberi persetujuan tentang rencana ini[7].”

“Aku punya firasat, cepat atau lambat rencana itu akan berjalan juga.” tukasnya.

Jitsui lagi-lagi mengiyakan, “Jika Jepang berhasil, pihak sekutu tentunya tak akan tinggal diam ...”

Kedua bibir Hatano yang semula terkatup kemudian terbuka. Suaranya tak langsung terdengar, ada beberapa saat ia membisu akibat pikirannya sendiri, “... dan sesuatu yang lebih besar akan terjadi di masa depan.”

Kali ini, Jitsui dan Hatano mempersilakan hening mengambil alih. Bermacam spekulasi, bermacam kemungkinan ... sel kelabu keduanya dilatih untuk tak pernah beristirahat dalam membuat prediksi serta kalkulasi.

“Sesuatu yang besar ini ... bisa saja menghantarkan kekalahan pada Jepang, eh?”

“ _Saa_?” Hatano beranjak seraya mengedikan bahu, “Dalam peperangan, tidak ada kemenangan mutlak pun kekalahan telak. Karena bagaimanapun, semua pihak menelan kerugiannya masing-masing.”

Jitsui tak ingin menentang perkataan sang lawan bicara.

“Yang pasti,” Hatano meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, “Saat perang berakhir, aku tak ingin kau ikut _berakhir_ juga, Jitsui.”

“Eh? Maksud Hatano-san?”

Hatano berdeham. Untunglah ada sekat sebagai batasnya dengan Jitsui, sehingga pria berparas manis tersebut tak perlu melihat rona wajahnya yang memerah.

“ _Jangan mati_. Itu maksudku. Soalnya kau itu kadang nekat.”

Jitsui mengerjap, mencerna perkataaan Hatano sebelum akhirnya tawa terurai lepas, “Ah, Hatano-san tidak sadar diri, ya? Padahal kan Hatano-san yang sering memancing keributan.”

Hatano mendengkus keki dan tawa Jitsui berhenti.

“Tentu saja aku akan menjaga diriku,” Jitsui berdiri. Tugasnya kali ini usai, saatnya kembali. Informasi Hatano sudah ada di tangannya dan sekarang tinggal ia teruskan pada pusat, “Sampai jumpa nanti, Hatano-san! Berjanjilah untuk membelikanku _cassata_ [8] sepulang dari sini.”

Senyum Hatano terulas tipis, “Iya, aku berjanji.”

Hatano melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bilik pengakuan dosa dan tidak berhenti sampai rupa bangunan tua itu tak lagi tampak di penghujung mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnote!**  
>  1 18 Desember 1940, _Führer Directive 21_ dicetuskan. Adolf Hitler memerintahkan pasukan Jerman menyiapkan serangan terhadap Soviet Rusia pada tahun 1941 dengan nama Operasi Barbarossa (Barbarossa sendiri diambil dari nama Kaisar Frederick Barbarossa, pemimpin Perang Salib Ketiga pada abad 12). _Führer Directive_ merupakan instruksi dan rencana strategis yang dikeluarkan oleh Adolf Hitler dan membahas berbagai hal seperti pengarahan unit militer secara terperinci dalam Perang Dunia II hingga tata kelola wilayah yang diduduki.[return to text]
> 
> 2 _Luftwaffe_ adalah istilah yang umum digunakan untuk merujuk kepada angkatan udara Jerman dan secara spesifik merujuk kepada angkatan udara Jerman pada zaman Jerman Nazi.[return to text]
> 
> 3 Seperti yang disebutkan dalam _Führer Directive 21_ , penyerangan pada Soviet akan dilaksanakan tanggal 15 Mei 1941. Meskipun begitu, invasi sesungguhnya dilaksanakan tanggal 22 Juni 1941. Alasan penundaan masih menjadi perdebatan namun alasan yang sering dikutip adalah karena adanya invasi tak terduga ke Yugoslavia. Awal 1941, Hungaria, Romania, dan Bulgaria sepakat untuk mematuhi Pakta Tripartit dan bergabung dengan Blok Poros. Adolf Hitler mendesak Yugoslavia turut bergabung dalam Blok Poros dan atas desakan tersebut Pangeran Paul menandantangani Pakta Tripartit pada tanggal 25 Maret 1941. Sayangnya, keputusannya tersebut tidak disukai angkatan darat Yugoslavia dan tanggal 27 Maret 1941, militer Yugoslavia yang didukung oleh Britania melancarkan kudeta yang menjatuhkan Paul dari kekuasaannya. Mendengar berita tentang kudeta di Yugoslavia, Adolf Hitler mengeluarkan _Führer Directive 25_ , yang menyerukan agar Yugoslavia diperlakukan sebagai negara musuh. [return to text]
> 
> 4 Pakta Molotov–Ribbentrop adalah perjanjian yang ditandatangani di Moskwa pada tanggal 24 Agustus 1939. Pakta ini merupakan pakta non-agresi antara Jerman dan Uni Soviet. Kedua penandatangan berjanji tidak akan saling menyerang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Pakta ini terus berlaku hingga 22 Juni 1941 ketika Jerman melancarkan invasi ke Uni Soviet. [return to text]
> 
> 5 7 Januari 1941, Laksamana Isoroku Yamamoto menyampaikan gagasannya untuk perang dengan Amerika Serikat dalam sebuah memorandum berjudul _Gunbi ni kansuru shiken_ ( _Views on Preparations for War_ ) kepada Menteri Angkatan Laut, Oikawa Koshiro.[return to text]
> 
> 6 Armada Gabungan ( _Rengō Kantai_ ) adalah komponen samudra utama dari Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang.[return to text]
> 
> 7 Kaisar Hirohito tidak menyetujui rencana penyerangan sampai tanggal 7 November 1941 setelah tiga dari empat Rapat Kekaisaran ( _Gozen Kaigi_ ) diselenggarakan untuk mempertimbangkan rencana ini.[return to text]
> 
> 8 _Cassata_ = makanan manis terdiri dari kue sponge bundar yang dicampur dengan jus buah atau liqueur dan dipadu dengan keju ricotta, manisan buah, dan isian coklat atau vanila yang mirip dengan krim cannoli.[return to text]  
> . . . . .
> 
> **A/N!**  
>  Heuheuheuheu sebuah pelarian dari penelitian /nyet. Omong2 trivia sejarah ini dikutip dari berbagai sumber (((dan kulupa nyimpen link2 nya /yeu))) dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan *bow*. Oh, satu lagi! SELAMAT HARI HATAJITSU SEMUANYAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~!!!!!


End file.
